Singin' in the Rain
"Singin' in the Rain" was the title song from the MGM movie of the same name, released in 1952. It was a hit, however, from the time it was published in 1929, and has been recorded by numerous artists. It was included in the early Hollywood sound movie "The Hollywood Revue of 1929". Other songs from the movie, which themselves were pulled from the library of other MGM films, performed by the Muppets include "You Are My Lucky Star", "Fit as a Fiddle", and "Make 'Em Laugh" (the only new number created for the film). For an interview with CNN, when asked what his favorite movie is Kermit answered with Singin' in the Rain. He said that it is, "not just because frogs like rain. It's a perfect movie. Debbie Reynolds reminds me of Piggy when I first met her. (That's meant as a compliment, Ms. Reynolds.) Donald O'Connor is like Fozzie Bear, especially when he sings and dances to "Make 'Em Laugh." And Gene Kelly is just the best. I even got to dance with him to "Singing in the Rain" on The Muppet Show. Gee, now that I talked about it, I want to go watch it again. Got popcorn?""Catching up with the Muppets," CNN, November 23, 2011, Abbey Goodman ''Sam and Friends'' *One of the surviving episodes of Sam and Friends. A Muppet with a little girl's voice in the rain lip-syncs to a sped-up version of "Singin' in the Rain", which was recorded in 1959 by Edie Adams, with music conducted by Henry Mancini. The scene ends with her drowning in a flood. ''The Muppet Show'' *Rich Little and Fozzie Bear sang a verse of this song as part of a medley in episode 204 of The Muppet Show. *When Gene Kelly guest starred in episode 501, the Muppets tried to get him to perform this as the closing number. He refused to sing it, stating that he realized that he could never do as good of a job as he did when he sang it in the movie. Eventually he gave in and sang it backstage. ''Sesame Street'' *A sample of "Singin' in the Rain" is played in the Guy Smiley sketch "The Weather Show," as Guy presents rain. *Julie Andrews and Perry Como sing a snippet of the song during the "Sing" medley in Julie On Sesame Street. *An instrumental of the titular tune plays at "Chez Oscar" in Episode 1215. *Telly Monster sings a spoof of the song, "I'm Singin' in the Hail," in Episode 1582. *In Episode 2068, Oscar and Carlos visit the Museum of Natural Grouch History. One item Carlos uncovers is the busted umbrella used by Gene Crummy in his musical film "Singing in the Slush." *The song "Muppets Rhyme in School" spoofs the song "Moses" from the film. *Episode 2578 features Oscar and the Grouchketeers conducting an experiment to see if umbrellas cause it to rain, and the Grouchketeers walk around in circles while Oscar "sings in the rain". *In the Shalom Sesame episode "Sing Around the Seasons," the gang of Rechov Sumsum plan to honor the Winter (Israel's rainy season) with a "Singin' in the Rain" production number. *Prairie Dawn directs Grover in a movie production of the song, but it doesn't rain when it should. * A sketch where the Count directs Liam Neeson in Transylvania 6-5000 ends with it raining, so the Count changes the title to "Counting in the Rain." The music score played is that of the opening vamp to the titular song. *Elmo's World: Singing features a segment where the Lecture Lady advises the audience to stay tuned for Singin' in the Rain, and Elmo's World: Violins advises the audience during a segment that "Stringing in the Rain" is coming up next. *In Episode 3895, Big Bird turns on the radio in time to hear the end of "Singin' in the Rain." *Episode 4173 features a brief reference to the song, where during Oscar's musical number, he dons a top hop and swings around the lamppost in the rain with a broken umbrella as a music cue from "Singin' in the Rain" plays. Misc. References *The song was performed by Rowlf the Dog and Jimmy Dean in episode 302 of The Jimmy Dean Show. * In a The Muppets comic strip dated November 24, 1981, Fozzie Bear performs the title number from the musical. *In the video game Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director, the movie title is spoofed as "Singing in the Meteor Shower." *Kermit the Frog chose Singin' in the Rain as one of his movie selections when he was a guest programmer on Turner Classic Movies. He mentioned it again in a Twitter posting for the special Ask Kermit promotion for the United Kingdom premiere of The Muppets.Twitter post dated January 26, 2012 * In The Sesame Street Dictionary, The Count strikes Gene Kelly's famed pose on a street light (here substituted with the Sesame Street sign for the entry "fall," where he counts the raindrops as they fall from the sky. * In the book Splish-Splashy Day, Bert strikes Gene Kelly's famed pose, with the Sesame Street sign once again substituting for the movie's street light. * Gran Musical at Parque Plaza Sésamo includes the "Singin' in the Rain/Umbrella" mashup from the Glee season 2 episode "The Substitute". Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sam and Friends Segments Category:Muppet Songs Category:Muppet Show Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Musical References Category:Movie References Category:International Sesame Street Stage Show Songs Category:Jimmy Dean Show Songs